Pointless matters
by Lovee
Summary: Sirius and James daughters..were sent away when they were little to visit a relativewhile the whole harryvoldy thing happenedThey are found later at the age of 16 they were looking for them
1. The meeting of a lifetime

Default chapter- 1. Introductions

Disclamer:

Me- Nothing belongs to me :-(  
Other personality- Have a backbone wimp!  
Me- What if I dont want one?  
Other personality- Then nothing belongs to us!  
Me-...

* * *

Alena was sleeping qiute peacefully, That was, until for some reason as she was running though an empty medow, she started hearing her name being yelled...'thats not right '...  
" ALENA...ALENA...A...L...E...N...A!"  
"Lena, for all that's good in this world woman if you don't get up I'm going to-…" she was cut off by Alena sitting up, with a humous look in her eye and replying " going to shut-up?" Alena, Lena for short, asked one of her best friends, in the most polite manner she could mind you, before cracking up . "Ha ha ha very funny, I forgot to laugh" Sirina, who had woken her up replied. Sirina, as if the whole conversation before hadn't been spoken, said "I'm hungry lets go eat before all the cold hard stuff is left."  
"Let me get dressed." Lena said said.  
"I'll be savin' the warm food from the groveling, dirty handed younger kiddies Capin'!" Sirina said trying, keyword there, to sound like a pirate. When Lena got down stairs she realized her friend had done exactly what she said, almost half the table was left for them. "See I done good!" Sirina said. "Did" Reaha automatically corrected.  
"No, it's done!"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Girls! Their Head of house Yelled at them," Some people are here to see you" She paused and thought, " if you have gotten yourselves into trouble again…"  
"People? Like, Who people?"  
"Miss Black," She said warningly "come now."

Lena looked over at her friend. "Don't do anything stupid, ok?" But she was never able to get an answer because they had just walked into the room where the people were settled. Much to the girls surprise the actually looked almost … Related.  
"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin." One of them said.  
Sirina snorted, smiled, and covered her mouth quickly ,almost at the same time. As she brought her hand down to her side she was struggling with herself to keep the smile off her face. "That's what I meant about stupid." Lena drawled. Everyone in the room was staring at her. This only made her want to laugh more "sorry" she whispered in a high piched voice. "Hello...How may we help you" Sirina asked, trying to fix her slip two seconda ago, "and who are all of you?" She asked. Lena was looking around not realy paying any attention to the flow of the conversation. She had never been in this room before, Jamie took the new surroundings. The room they were in was the study room, an area for quiet to do homework and such. There were alot of people in the room sitting on the couches and chairs, there were what seemed to be 5 adults looking in their early 40-late 30, there was a woman who looked in her late 20's and four older teens maybe a year or two older than Serina and herself.Looking to her left she saw long bench tables were lining the wall; on her right there were other tables, with new equipment for projects and old musty books that looked like they hadn't been touched I'm hundreds of years. The adults where talking again, she had missed most of the previous conversation, and was brought back to reality by Sirina's panicked, angry voice. "Wait! What! You expect us to drop everything, all our friends and just come with you!"


	2. closing old doors

The adults where talking again, she had missed most of the previous conversation, and was brought back to reality by Sirina's panicked, angry voice. "Wait! What! You expect us to drop everything, all our friends and just come with you!"

Just to clear up any confusion:

A) I don't have a betta and am not that good at grammar, so bear with me here?

B) Jaime is really Alena (whose nickname in Lena) all makes sense in my head...

C) Sirina-Sirius' Daughter Alena-James' Daughter

D) Finally, If you want to be my Betta Please Let me know (or if you don't mind terribly)

* * *

"Well when you put it that way it does sound a little harsh, I guess..." Began the middle-aged red head on the couch, " My name is Lily Potter," she stated also seeing the confusion as to who she was. " Well how about this, You come with us, and stay for a few months and if you like it, you can stay, Of course! Then if you don't..." She Paused. " You can come back?"

Alena, Was confused, Who were these people, they hadn't even told them that much. 'Me and Sirina disserve that don't they?' She asked herself. " Wait! You haven't even told us who you are yet! You can't expect us to make a deal like that!" Alena cried half-angry, half scared. "Oh yea..." The man Named Remus Said." Well you already know who I am, This Is Tonks, " He pointed to the Woman Appearing to Be in her Late-20's. She had the wildest hair either of the girls had ever seen! It was Longer But It was this Darker shade of bubblegum pink. ' I don't even wanna know what she did as a teenager...' Sirina thought to herself rather amused. " You know that's Lily Potter--" He was cut off by a man with messy hair and Glasses "-I'm James Potter, Lily's Wife, I mean Husband." He said rather flustered. " Fine Just introduce yourselves!" Remus said in fake anger. he got what he wanted from the girls, a smile pulled at the corners of their mouth's. " We can...And we Will!" A man teased back, The Tallest one in the room, a man with longer black hair, Grey eyes, Sirina's Grey eyes..."I," He continued, acting like he was A king himself, " Am Sirius Black, my gentle ladies." He finished Smiling " Yes you are quite the charmer darling." A younger woman, well not to young but she looked at least better worn that the others, Laughed and Said, "I'm Keira Black, and I have the unlucky position of being His" She pointed to the man named Sirius' " Wife." The Introductions Continued, Next was a boy who looked almost exactly like James Potter, 'Must be his son,' Alena thought. "My name is Harry.." he paused, seemingly not sure to say anything else, then added " Potter" While cocking his head to the side." Ginny Weasley" the smallest or shortest on in the room said, despite her size her voice held a firm presence of power. "Hermione Granger " She smiled warmly." Ron Weasley" The last person said, besides the obvious connection of their last names it was completely obvious that Ginny and Ron were related, Especially with the mane of Fire red hair of theirs. They spent a while longer talking then it was decided that the girls would move to live with their parents and stay if they liked it.

The Girls were in their dorm packing their trunks, Or In Sirina's case, a trunk, a few large bags and a suitcase, for shoes alone...With Alena And Sirina, Sirina was the expert at everything but school and Alena was the exact opposite. Alena pretty, some would say beautiful. She had long auburn hair that had light spirals at the bottom. Her amassing emerald green eyes, that were sometimes covered by glasses. Alena Isn't what you would call stick thin but she was fairly skinny, and tall a total of 5'6. Sirina had Smokey black hair, That wasn't culy but wavy, with some curls, giving it a slightly messy look but Sirina could pull it off with all the grace in the world. She had Grey eyes brimmed with black on the outside. Where as Alena was tall Sirina was as equally short, only 5'1 1/2 as Alena liked to constantly remind her! Sirina had an average weight, not skinny like Alena but skinny enough to where the girls could share clothes.

" Should I take everything?" Sirina asked.

" You mean-" Alena Gestured at the mound of bags, "That isn't everything!"

"Oh Shut-up!" Sirina Laughed

"Uhh...No..."

"YES!"

"You See, I don't Think so!"

"Your Impossible!" Sirina threw a pillow at Alena

" I'm Impossible! How could I!" Alena seemed to be agreeing in mock out rage catching the pillow.

" What if no one likes us? What if we don't like it, What if our own Parents don't like us!" Sirina added on a serious note," What if we don't make friends?"

"If we don't make friends we always have each other, Tuff luck for our parents, Who doesn't like you! And if we don't like it, We come home." Alena Answered ever problem without a pause. "Ok?" She added sounding peppy... That annoyed Sirina that's why she did it.

Later that evening they were on an Airplane, they had to go muggle style because of the large Group they had. From Sirina and Alena Seat on the airplane they couldn't hear the adults talking, well partially because they were asleep.


End file.
